Shock
by alleygirl24
Summary: Or, The One Time Clint Didn't Have A Retort. After the death of Phil Coulson, the Avengers thought they would never heal properly. However, they get a shock bigger than one Loki could ever dream up, Clint and Natasha more than anything: Phil had a daughter. Clint/OC, some Bruce/Tony, some Hill/Steve. Loki doesn't make an appearance, sorry. ON HOLD FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Description: Or, The One Time Clint Didn't Have A Retort. After the death of Phil Coulson, the Avengers thought they would never heal properly. However, they get a shock bigger than one Loki could ever dream up, Clint and Natasha more than anything: Phil had a daughter. Clint/OC, some Bruce/Tony, some Hill/Steve. Loki doesn't make an appearance, sorry.

Rating: M, for strong language.

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this, and I got my inspiration from the song Time Machine, by The Click Five. I somehow connected this story to that song by thinking, "What if Jeremy Renner sang this song? What would it sound like?" Then this annoying idea popped into my head, and would not leave 'til I got it down. Thus, **_**Shock**_** was born! It's not beta-ed, and it will get fluffy, but no smut! I'm not ready for that yet. Please be warned: there might be quite a bit of grammar mistakes, so please point those out for me, so I can fix them. Well, I hope you enjoy it, and this would be my first fanfic on here, so please try to keep the flames to a minimum. As always, constructive criticism is highly valued and welcome! :)**

Clint yawned. This meeting had to be one of the most boring meetings in the history of all meetings, ever. Well, next to the one after Budapest. He glanced over at his fellow Avengers, and was happy to see he wasn't the only one who was bored out of their minds. Stark and Bruce seemed to be gazing at each other, with Natasha looking amusedly at them. Steve looked to be falling asleep, and behind him Agent Hill wasn't looking much better. Thor was completely zoned out, the poor guy. Clint yawned again, and hoped that Fury would hurry the fuck up with this.

Suddenly, a muffled yelling could be heard from outside in the corridor, and it steadily got louder and louder. The door burst open so hard it bounced off the wall. A brunet woman in her mid-twenties/early-thirties strode furiously into the room.

She stalked up to Stark and whacked him upside the head, hard. Clint heard the smack from across the table, and he winced. Then he tuned in to what she was yelling. "How DARE you! Why the fucking HELL did you just waltz into my lab with all of the weapons, and just TAKE IT?" she screeched, waving her arms around. "Hold on, Lydia. Took what?" Agent Hill asked calmly. The woman-Lydia-took a deep breath. "He took Agent Barton's bow. I was fixing it, since it had a frayed string, and I was making some improvements as well. This jerk," she threw a dirty look at Stark "just took it, saying some crap about, 'needing to take it to the professionals'. I _am_ a professional, damn it! I've been working with S.H.I.L.D weapons since the day I got here!"

Clint was surprised. So this was the scientist who worked on his bow. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but seeing as it's my bow, I think I should decide who works on it." He pretended to consider, then walked over to Lydia. "Miss-er, Lydia- I would be honored if you would continue to work on my bow. You have always done a bang-up job, even when I bang it up nearly beyond repair. I have a feeling you could fix anything." He gave a dramatic bow, and winked. Lydia, however, looked unimpressed. "Yeah, I'll do that," she said tersely. She turned to Stark. "That bow better be on my worktable exactly how I left it, or I will hunt you down. Clear?" At Stark's nod, she turned on her heel and left.

Natasha let out a barking laugh. "I like her." At Stark's furious look, she laughed again. "Any woman who can hit you and resist Barton's charms is friend-worthy in my book." She sat back, looking amused. Clint was dumbfounded. He'd lost count of how many women he had got into his bead with that wink. "Who was that girl?" he asked Fury. Fury looked hesitant to answer. "That's classified." The Avengers looked at him. He sighed, and said resignedly, "That is Lydia Coulson, Agent Coulson's daughter. After she heard about her father's death, she immediately requested to be transferred to the weapons division. She'd been a minor scientist before. A warning: unless you want your ass ripped open, do **not** mention her father." With that, Fury left the room. The Avengers looked at each other, too shocked to speak. Unsurprisingly, Stark was the first to break the silence. "Phil had a kid?"

*~Line Break~*

Lydia grumbled under her breath. She absolutely hated when people messed with her stuff, 'specially stuff that was in the process of being fixed. She swiped her card to get into the lab, and her anger was slightly abated when she saw Barton's bow on her worktable. Her thoughts turned to the agent. He was roguishly handsome, well-muscled, and an obvious flirt. He made her stomach do weird things that were not entirely unwelcome, if she was honest with herself. However, she had no time to be dwelling his on ridiculous good looks. She went to work on the bow. The sooner she could get done, the better.

*~Line Break~*

"All Avengers, please report to the main control room. All Avengers, please report to the main control room." The mechanical voice faded, and each and every one of the Avengers groaned. As soon as they were gathered, Fury entered with Hill and, surprisingly, Lydia, who was carrying a big box. Steve immediately stood and helped her set it on the table. She smiled her thanks, and then began to rifle through it. Fury explained that each of their weapons had been taken to her lab and modified to better suit their needs. Then he sat back and gave Lydia the floor. "So!" she said cheerily, clapping her hands. "Who's first?"

Steve stood up. She smiled and produced his shield from her box. "I polished it and worked out any kinks, and I also tightened the arm straps slightly, so it wouldn't slip around, but it will still slide on like a glove." She handed it to him, and he examined it closely.

She pulled out two handguns next. "For Agent Romanoff, these are two highly-modified handguns, fit perfectly for your grip as well. They carry twice the amount of ammo, but weigh no more than your guns do now." She passed them to Natasha, who placed them in her holsters.

A pair of pants was next. "For Dr. Banner, super stretchy pants that will immediately conform to any shape you happen to be in at that time. If they rip, just bring them to me and I'll fix them up. I couldn't decide between black or purple, so I went with purple." She added with a smile. Bruce chuckled, and thanked her.

Stark's Iron Man mask was next. "I asked Pepper to bring it to me, and all I did was polish it, and fix one of the eyes." Stark nodded and took the mask.

Finally, Clint's bow made an appearance. "Now, I must say, I had fun playing with this. I fixed the string, replaced it with super strong, super stretchy cable that won't break unless you use it to lift a car, which, by the way, I will kill you if you do, 'cause this stuff is NOT easy to come by, replaced the metal with titanium alloy, which will never rust, coated the whole thing with a protective sheen that will help it resist acid, and then had enormous fun testing it out on my idiotic lab assistant." She grinned, handing it to him. He grinned back, nodding his thanks. With that, the Avengers stood, thanked Lydia, and filed out. Clint hesitated, and said, "Lydia? Um, I just wanted to say thanks for fixing my bow for me, and…your dad was a great guy. I know you don't like to talk about it, but he was the best handler I've ever had, and I considered him a great friend." He waited anxiously for her reaction. He really hoped she didn't kill him before he got a chance to try out his new bow. Lydia slowly turned around. Her face was unreadable. "…Thank you, Agent Barton. That…means a lot. He talked about you all the time. All good, don't worry." She said, seeing his face. He nodded and risked a small smile. She smiled back, to his relief. "Well, I gotta go try this out on the lesser agents," he said cheerily. Her smile turned into a full-blown grin. "Have fun with that!" she teased. "Oh, I will," he said.

**A/N: Well, this is it for now. I'll wait to see the comments, to see if I should continue this or not. Hope you enjoyed it! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, I'm just gonna say I am soo sorry for not updating yesterday! My computer decided to be evil, so I had no Internet. My mom decided that there was no reason for me to be on the computer if there was no Internet, so I didn't even get a chance for this to be written 'til today! Don't get me started on that screwed up piece of logic. **

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed! Your reviews are what seriously made me continue this, 'cause I hate when authors abandon stories. I will never do that, trust me. You guys made me soo happy when I saw all the positive reviews! Thanks so much! **

**Nopride4531:**** Hello my friend! Haha thanks so much, and I modeled Lydia after my little sister; she's a little spit fire when she wants to be. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Mknono4ever:**** Awesome! I'm glad you do. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Mishelle20:**** I'm glad! I'll try to be constant with my updates, but with my life, there will be no promises. Hope you enjoy!**

**Miller330:**** Thanks! And trust me, things are going to get very good very soon! I'm just gonna warn ya: you're going to hate Stark, but love Natasha in these next chapters. Enjoy!**

**SerWolfsBaneRuneRunner:**** Thank you; I tried to keep my audience interested, and I'm glad I did. Enjoy this chapter!**

**ReOptics7:**** Thanks! I will definitely continue. Happy reading!**

**(Sorry this author's note is so long; I had a lot to say.) Well, without further ado, here is the next installment of Shock! Enjoy, y'all! **

Lydia chuckled as she saw yet another lesser agent duck to avoid Barton's arrows. She shook her head. Sometimes he could be immature, but even she had to admit his pranks were hilarious. "Agent Coulson, please report to my office. _Now_." Fury's impatient voice came over the intercom. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez, dude, can ya let a girl walk?" she grumbled under her breath.

Not looking where she was going, she felt someone hit her shoulder hard, causing her to drop her coffee and papers. "Damn it, what the fuck, asshole? Hallway not wide enough for ya?" she snarled, bending down to pick up her papers before the coffee ruined them. She heard laughter, and looked up to see Stark grinning nastily down at her. "Oops, sorry, _Agent Coulson_. I'll watch where I'm going next time," he mocked. Lydia's eyes narrowed. "Ha. Probably not going to happen, seeing as you've got your head in your ass all the time," she shot back. Stark glowered at her. "Oh, it's on, bitch," he warned. Lydia snorted. "Uh, it's been on, dipshit." With that, she gathered her papers and walked away, but not before she heard Stark say, "You know, your father was a hell of a lot better than you could ever be." Lydia jerked. That had stung. Then she heard Stark cursing, and she turned around to see what must be a whole quiver of arrows being shot at Stark from somewhere above him. "Hey, Bird Brain, not cool!" he shouted, trying to avoid them. Lydia laughed, realizing Barton must have heard Stark's remark. "Thanks, Barton. I appreciate that," she said, knowing he heard her. When Lydia got to Fury's office, he asked why she was smiling so widely.

*~Line Break~*

"Barton and Lydia, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-OW! BARTON! NOT COOL!" Tasha's singing abruptly broke off when Barton whacked her in the back of her head. The Avengers were assembled in one of Stark's sitting rooms, doing random things, until Tasha decided to start singing that stupid song. "Lydia? Lydia Coulson? The weapons designer?" Cap asked, looking up from his book. Tasha nodded. "Yup. Little Clinty here decided to defend her when Stark was being a douche. It was soo cute!" she said, smirking. Clint groaned. Now he was in for it. The room exploded in noise, with Steve congratulating him on getting a girl, Bruce laughing at his reaction, Stark mocking him about going soft, Thor booming out a laugh and clapping him on the back, and Tasha grinning evilly. "Ok, enough. GUYS!" Clint roared. Everyone shut up. "I'm not with her. I just helped her out a little, because she actually seems sane, unlike all of you!" Stark smirked wider. "You're not with her, _yet_," he said. Clint rolled his eyes, but inwardly he was cursing. Why did Stark have to see through him? He was even worse than Tasha in some ways. Yes, he was planning on getting Lydia to like him, but he was gonna be careful. Something told him that she wouldn't come easily.

*~Line Break~*

Lydia groaned. She hated, absolutely _despised_, having anyone touch her stuff, and when it came to the organized mess on her desk, that rule was maximized. "Why, oh _why_, did I accept Fury's offer of an assistant? The only thing he's done for me is screw with my stuff!" she hissed under her breath. First thing tomorrow, she was gonna talk to Fury about getting rid of him. Then she looked at the clock. Ok, first thing _later today_. Gah, she stayed too late, again. "Curse my lab assistant. Curse him to the lowest corner of hell," she muttered. Then, she saw something curious. A small square package was lying under some lab reports, and a note was stuck to it. _Hope you like this. I sure did. ~ Guess Who? _Lydia frowned in confusion, then opened the package. She nearly dropped it in surprise. Oh. My. God. It was the next book in the _Chronicles of Nick_ series! She had been waiting for this FOR-EV-ER! But who could have known she liked this series. The only person who knew was…her dad. Lydia smiled suddenly. _Who cares who sent it to me?_ she thought. _I have it now; might as well read it! _As she walked out of her lab, she stopped, hesitated for a second, then turned around and ran to her desk, scribbled something on a scrap of paper. She turned and left.

*~Line Break~*

Clint carefully opened the window to the lab, and hurriedly climbed in. He had to read that note; surely it was for him? He jogged to her desk, then bent his head to read it. _Thanks for the book; I've been waiting for it forever! You made my day, er, morning, I suppose. Sure am glad I decided to stay late! :D ~Lydia C._ Clint grinned. So it _had_ worked. Sweet. _Now, what to get her for tomorrow…_

**A/N: Well, my loyal readers, I made this extra long just for you! Also, please tell me if the characters are too OOC. I'm not very good at keeping them like themselves, especially Stark. Please review, they make **_**my**_** morning! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my friends! I was actually going to update on Thursday, but my connection for some reason decided to take a trip to Canada, so I did not have any connection until today. Right on time to update, thank the Lord! **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and favorite/followed- y'all make me very happy!**

**Daydreamer:**** Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to review! Haha, no I'm just kidding! Yes, I did notice that, and I'm going to try to fix that. Sometimes that will just happen, but thanks for pointing that out! Natasha was a little OOC, but I had already messed with Stark, and nobody else would dare sing that song to Clint. :D Glad you liked it!**

**Kat:**** Thanks so much, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Probably every Saturday or Sunday, sometimes Friday if I'm not too lazy. :D Enjoy this chapter! **

**Nopride4531:**** Aw, thanks! I liked this chapter too, and I'm very pleased with the way it turned out. Yes, Clint is going to get very sweet in these next few chapters, and Stark's gonna get nasty as well. You'll like Cap in this chapter. ;D**

**Miller330:**** Thank you! Well, here it is! Enjoy! :)**

**Oh, I just realized I forgot to put a disclaimer. So, I do not own The Avengers, though I wish I did. A lot. Lydia, and Jason (her idiot lab assistant), however, are all mine!**

**Enjoy, y'all!**

**A/N 2: Well, right before I was going to post this yesterday, I realized that this chapter was total shit, so I deleted it, and I started over again. It was still shit, so my mom said to get away from it today, and come back tomorrow. Well, it's tomorrow, and my sister, Gabi, gave me a brilliant idea. I owe you one, girly. Now, my friends, this chapter is safe to read. Enjoy!**

*~Line Break~*

"JASON MICHAELSON, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" That is how Lydia's day started, with her screaming at the top of her lungs at her stupid lab assistant. He apparently decided to rewire the entire lab, and in the process he shut off the power to several very delicate experiments. "Um, er, nothing- I…" he stuttered, looking terrified. Lydia took a deep, calming breath. "Ok, look. I am at my wits end with you. Why would you do that, when you know exactly what kind of experiments I had going on here? Do not do that again. In fact, I am requesting a transfer for you. Evidently 'Covert Weapon's Design' is not the department you should be in," she said with a wry smile. He tentatively smiled back. "No, ma'am. Sorry," he mumbled. Lydia sighed again. "It's ok. Now, let me help you get out of that net." She bent over and began to untangle him. Once Jason was free, she walked over to her desk and sat down, rubbing her forehead. She knew he meant no harm, but Jason did not know anything about weapons at all. He had messed up a lot of experiments, and the only thing he was good for was handing her papers and getting her coffee. Ah well. It couldn't be helped. "Agent Coulson, please report to my office, quickly." Fury's voice came over the intercom. She sighed. Now what did he want? "Do you need anything before you go, ma'am?" Jason asked from his desk. "No, I don't think so, but if I do, I'll let you know," she promised. He nodded and went back to playing solitaire on his laptop. She smiled. At least he was good at solitaire.

*~Line Break~*

Captain America, or Steve to his friends, was a relatively calm man. He just didn't get worked up over nothing. However, when he heard a high-pitched shriek, followed by cursing and laughter, he did not hesitate to run to see what was going on. He also didn't hesitate to slam Stark against the wall when it became apparent Stark rigged the pipes above to spill a nasty-smelling purple slime all over Lydia Coulson, who was currently trying to get it out of her eyes. "What the hell is the matter with you, Stark? You could have hurt her!" Steve yelled in his face. Stark only laughed. "I just wanted to spread some humor, Steve," he said innocently. Steve, confused, turned to Lydia. She grimaced. "Today is April 1st, Agent Rogers. Stark here decided I needed to be covered in purple goo to make me laugh," she said. "I couldn't decide between orange or purple, so I went with purple," Stark sneered. Steve released him with disgust. "You're an ass, Stark. Now leave before I make sure you don't have one." Stark looked mockingly surprised. "Oh my God, is the Captain-Of-Pacifism actually threatening me? Wow, I'm so scared!" Lydia snorted. "Uh, you better be. I bet with those muscles he could throw you through the roof, no problem." Steve blushed (Hey, Lydia was a very pretty girl!) and said, "Um, c'mon, Agent Coulson, I'll take to you get cleaned up." She smiled at him, completely ignoring Stark. "Thank you, Agent Rogers, but I'll be alright. You can go back to whatever you were doing." With that, she sneered once more at Stark and walked away. _Well_, Steve thought. _She is definitely Phil's daughter_.

*~Line Break~*

Stark was having a bad day. Not only did Steve nearly choke him to death, but once the rest of the team heard about his prank, it was hell all over again. Natasha decided to challenge him to a wrestling match (nearly breaking his arm in the process); Thor was giving him dirty looks, which for the god was quite scary; Clint kept jumping out of nowhere and firing arrows at him; and the worst, Bruce was completely ignoring him. Finally, Stark had enough.

"Look," he shouted, "It was just a harmless prank! She didn't get hurt, and she's completely cleaned up! I even made sure the goo didn't stain her clothes!" Everyone looked up at him disgustedly. "Yeah," Bruce said, clearly getting mad, "But it's still the fact that you actually did it, right after you insulted her! And yes, Clint told us." He went back to reading his book, completely ignoring Stark once again. "She's the nicest person on this planet, and you still decide to torment her. I'm starting to think you actually blame her for her father's death!" Steve exclaimed. Stark looked guilty. "Oh my God," Natasha said, "You actually do. Wow, Stark, I didn't know you could be this much of an asshole," she sneered. Stark suddenly found himself face-to-face with an extremely pissed off Clint Barton. "You listen to me, Dipshit. That girl is the last person on this planet I would blame for Phil's death, even after Cap. She was unbelievably hurt by his death, and when I asked why she had transferred to the weapon's division, she said, and this is verbatim, 'I don't want anyone else to die at the hands of a psychopathic alien.' She loved her father very much, and if you ever insult her again, I. Will. Kill. You. Clear?" At Stark's numb nod, Clint disappeared up into the rafters. The rest of the Avengers looked at him for a moment, then went back to their activities. Stark sighed. Maybe he did go too far.

*~Line Break~*

Lydia groaned, hitting her head on the desk repeatedly. Why her? Seriously, did the universe have it out for her? "No, just Stark, apparently," a voice stated, making her jump. She hadn't realized she'd spoken aloud. She turned to find Natasha Romanoff standing in her doorway. "Hello, Agent Romanoff, is there something I can do for you?" she asked politely. "Yes," Romanoff said. "Call me Natasha." Lydia blinked. "Um, sorry? Why would you ask that?" she questioned. Roma-Natasha shrugged. "I'd like to be friends. From the looks of it, you don't have many," she said nonchalantly. Lydia's eyebrows rose. Natasha Romanoff, ex-agent of the KGB and feared assassin, wanted to be friends with her? Yeah, right. "Is this another of Stark's pranks? 'Cause I'm not in the mood," she said tiredly. Natasha snorted. "Uh, I wouldn't be caught dead helping him with one of his stupid pranks. No, I have a proposition for you."

*~Line Break~*

**A/N: *Hides behind Clint* Don't kill me! I had to end the chapter early! I was originally going to write a lot more, but then something came up, so I'm saving it for the next chapter. Oh, and for those of you who don't know, a pacifist is someone who refuses to fight or engage in any violence of any kind. **

**Also, I do have an idea for what Natasha's proposition would be, but I want to hear yours as well, so tell me in your reviews, please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, y'all! This is gonna be a short chapter, because I have exams to study for, but I didn't want to leave y'all hangin'! **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, followed and favorited! I really appreciate it. Also, I need a beta, so…any takers? **

**Nopride4531:**** Hello! Thanks so much for your review! You make me laugh and giggle like a five year old at Christmas when I read them. Those are great ideas about Tasha's proposition, and you really helped me figure it out. Thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Miller330:**** Thanks! I like those ideas; I might just use one of them! Enjoy!**

**Daydreamer:**** I totally agree about Jason; in fact, you'll find out about what's the deal with him in this chapter. :) Not gonna say anything else!**

**Kat:**** Thanks! Here's the next one. Enjoy!**

So, without further ado, here is the next installment of Shock! Enjoy, y'all!

*~Line Break~*

Lydia swallowed nervously. "Ok," she said, "What is it?" Natasha grinned. "I help you get revenge on Stark, and you do something for me," she said matter-of-factly. "Depends on what it is. I won't agree to it unless I know what it is," Lydia said firmly. Natasha grinned wider. "I knew I liked you. Ok, you have to go on a date with Clint." Before Lydia could respond, Natasha said quickly, "And yes, I see the way you look at him. I know for a fact that you like him. So, what do you say?" Lydia sat back and stared at her fingers in contemplation. If she did agree to this, she could get back at Stark while not losing her professional appearance, and even better: she could go on a date with Clint. She looked up at Natasha and nodded. "Ok," she said again. "I'm in."

*~Line Break~*

Clint hissed. Stupid Goddamn target that made him miss and somehow cut his arm with the Goddamn arrow. Stupid fucking _thing_! "Um, hello? Anyone in here?" Clint yelped and jumped about a foot in the air. "Oh! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't see you!" the voice continued, sounding apologetic. "It's ok," Clint said, embarrassed. He turned around, only to see Lydia standing right behind him. "Shit!" he said, jumping again. "How do you do that? Wait, scratch that; your dad probably taught you." Lydia grinned. "Yuppers," she said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Clint vaguely wondered where she got that habit, or if she knew it made certain…_assets_…jiggle alluringly. _Yeesh, Clint, down boy!_ He mentally chided himself. _Not like she'd be interested in you._ Her voice brought him back to the present. "My dad said it would be a good skill, and it seems he was right. So, I need to ask you a slightly-embarrassing-but-still-gotta-ask-you-'cause-I-promised question," she said, blushing as she realized what she said. Clint was intrigued. "Fire away," he said. "Um, do you-I mean, would you like to-I mean," she stumbled. She paused and took a deep breath. "Do you want to go out with me?" she asked. Clint gaped. She…she actually wanted to go out with him? Him? The freaky assassin? Him? When he didn't respond, she blushed even more. "Ok, evidently you don't want to, so I'm just…gonna…go…" she said, moving toward the doorway. "Wait! No! I was just…surprised that you'd want to go out with me, 'cause, you know, I'm not exactly the most sought-after guy in SHIELD. Why do you want to go out with me, by the way?" he said, quickly. She blushed even more. "Because Natasha made me admit that I have a crush on you and she made me ask you out in return for revenge on Stark. That's not a problem, is it?" she asked nervously. Clint laughed. "Nope. That sounds like Tasha. So, Friday at 8?" he said, winking at her. She blushed even more, if that was possible. "Yeah, that's fine. See you then, ok?" she smiled and walked away. If she had turned around, she would have seen Clint do a ridiculous-looking happy dance.

*~Line Break~*

Natasha picked up her phone, which had begun to vibrate. "Yes?" she said. "Operation Alpha is a go. Prepare for immediate results," a voice said over the speaker. Tasha nodded. "Alright. I'll be ready." She hung up and grinned. This was going to be fun.

*~Line Break~*

**A/N: Again, sorry for the short chapter. I didn't have time to do anything else, as I am actually going to start another story. It will be called "Are You Kidding Me?!" and it's going to be in the Merlin archives, under Romance, K-T, Incomplete, Merlin and Mordred as the characters, but they will both get OC's. Please, please check it out! If it's not up today, it will be up by next Saturday. Sorry for the long wait, but I have exams. Review, please!**


	5. Author's Note!

**A/N: Hey guys. Look, I'm really sorry, but there's not going to be an update today. My whole family got slammed with the flu, so I don't really have the energy to do anything. I am really, really sorry for those of you who were looking forward to this, but I just can't. Next week, though, I will update. **

**Again, sorry!**

**~Alleygirl24**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating last week, but I had caught the flu. I actually relapsed, so I'm still very sick, but I decided I wouldn't make y'all wait another week for an update. **

**Miller330: Thanks! And no, I'll try to update them on the same day, but Shock is my first priority. **

**Daydreamer: I know, right? Haha that's how Xavier and I were; he was stuttering like a little kid. (He's glaring at me for writing this. ;D). Hope you enjoy this chapter, and you'll get the first hint as to who Jason is. *evil laughter***

**Well, without further ado, here is your next chapter! (Also, I need a beta! Any takers?)**

*~Line Break~*

Lydia shifted nervously. She hated dresses, preferring jeans or dress slacks when necessary, but Natasha made her wear this…_thing_…and she didn't really want to argue with the assassin. "Lydia?" a voice asked. She looked up to see…Bruce Banner? "Dr. Banner? Why are you here? Is something wrong?" she asked. He shook his head, looking apologetic. "No, everything's fine, but…Clint wanted me to apologize and tell you that he couldn't come," he said quietly. Lydia raised her eyebrows. "Did he have a mission?" she asked, already knowing the answer. "No. I'm sorry, Lydia. I really am," Banner said. Lydia nodded, feeling tears of anger and humiliation well up in her eyes. She wiped at them furiously. "Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked gently. She looked up at him, then shook her head. "No," she said. "I'll just catch a taxi. Thank you, Dr. Banner, and good night." With that, she walked away. How could he? How could he stand her up? She was going straight home and turning on _Doctor Who_, and if anyone dared to talk to her tonight, she'll murder them.

*~Line Break~*

"I felt terrible! How the hell do you say to a girl who's looking forward to her first date, 'Sorry, your date is a douche, he stood you up?' The look on her face! God, that was absolutely terrible. When I see Clint, I'm gonna kill him!" Bruce Banner's voice got louder and louder as he went on. Natasha, Steve, Thor, and Tony looked on, completely shocked. "He…he told you to tell her that? Seriously?" Tony shouted. Bruce nodded. "That…that asshole! I can't believe he did that!" Tony looked furious. "Tony, relax. I thought you didn't like Lydia," Steve said, looking confused. Tony looked sheepish. "I don't; I just…well, it was weird for me that Phil had a kid and he didn't tell us. She's actually very nice, and very clever." Everyone looked shocked at the fact that Tony Stark was giving someone other than himself a complement, and a high one at that. Natasha suddenly stood up. "I'm going to find him, and I'm going to make him tell me why he hurt her." She turned and left the room. Bruce shook his head. "Clint better pray that the Other Guy doesn't get a hold of him before Natasha does." At everyone's surprised look, Bruce shrugged. "He likes her. He thinks she's funny and nice to him. He also likes the pants."

*~Line Break~*

Lydia Coulson groaned and cursed whoever was banging on her door at…6 a.m.?! What the hell was the matter with them?! Another round of banging. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" She walked grumbling to open the door, and was completely surprised to see Jason, covered in blood and bruises, looking harried. "Let me in, please, Lydia!" he said desperately. She stood aside, still shocked. He hurried in, and collapsed on her couch. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know where else to go. They're after me," he said, looking exhausted. "Ok, I'll ask you who in a moment, but first I need to patch you up," Lydia said, her agent persona kicking in.

Jason sat still as she applied stitches. "Now," she said as she was washing her hands, "Who the hell is after you?" Jason sighed, then sat up, folding his hands. "I'm part of a secret section of S.H.I.E.L.D, something only Fury and your dad knew about. Turns out that the people after me wanted the plans for the weapons you were designing, and your dad assigned me to protect you. I had to act like a bumbling idiot so you wouldn't suspect anything. Sorry about the wire, by the way." Lydia sat there, not believing anything. "Oh, and here's another shock for you: Clint Barton didn't stand you up. He was kidnapped."


	7. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Alright, guys, you have my permission to kill me, but I am extremely sorry I haven't updated in 3-4 weeks, but the Mono/RSV (a complication of the flu; turns out you can have both at the same time) has knocked me out, and the amount of make-up work has been crazy. I've only just got it done. **

**Now, **_**Shock**_** and **_**Are You Serious?**_** will unfortunately be on hold until further notice, I have no ideas, a.k.a. writer's block, and one hell of a case, too. I might post other stories that have nothing to do with this story, but I won't update this one 'til I get a miraculous flash of inspiration, 'cause I refuse to post a shit chapter. Y'all deserve much better. So, sorry about not updating, and about putting this on hold (I will **_**not**_** abandon this story, though!). Oh, and this note will apply to **_**Are You Serious? **_**as well. **

**Again, sorry. Thanks for remaining loyal. **

**~Alleycat24**


End file.
